Forty Five Nights
by Krystyne
Summary: Between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.  If you had 45 days between your engagement and the wedding day, what would you want to do with Edward?  I totally respect and admire Stephenie Meyer.  I am borrowing her characters cause I miss them.
1. Chapter 1

**Forty Five Nights**

_Well after I saw Eclipse for the fourth time, I had an idea. B and E had six weeks until the wedding, and I wondered if Bella could break down his resistance, and show him a good time. So I just cooked up what it would be like for them to wait for the wedding. Not sure how many chapters it's going to be, but it's going to get lemon-i-er as it goes on. ._

**Longing**

Edward ran through the forest a single goal on his mind; to see Bella. He longed to see her beautiful face, feel her warm supple body wrapped in his cold stone arms. His frozen heart skipped as he thought of her intoxicating scent, as he dreamed of burying his nose in her strawberry scented cascading hair. He would bathe in her essence, welcoming the burn in his throat, just to be near her.

It had only been two days since he had seen his fiancé, a necessary hunting trip, but he felt like he had been away from her for weeks. The yearning he felt was all powerful. Since she had agreed to be his wife he could think of nothing else. Their compromise meant they would be joined in matrimony in a little less than 6 weeks, forty-five days. Bella's transformation would come soon after. He had bargained a legal marriage for her immortality. To Edward, it didn't seem like a fair exchange. He got to keep her forever, but she would leave her life behind, sacrifice everything to be with him.

Their other compromise was becoming more and more difficult for Edward to uphold every day that passed. His body was betraying him at every turn. Though they had promised to wait until after the marriage, night after night of holding Bella in his arms had Edward's will weakening to the point of unbearable frustration. He knew what Bella wanted, and he wanted it too. Night after night she twisted and writhed in her sleep, sometimes breathing his name in what could only be described as a moan. Some nights she would hold tight to him, wrapping herself around him as she rubbed against him. He knew this was not done purposefully. Her need for him was only human, but her actions made him crazier with each passing night.

So it was in this state of longing and desire that Edward entered the periphery of Bella's back yard. He listened for Charlie's thoughts, checking to see his state of consciousness. There were no coherent thoughts. Charlie was sleeping.

He could hear his love's heart beating; hear as she flipped the pages of a book. She was waiting up for him. His heart soared as he catapulted his body up to her bedroom window. When Bella saw him, her face lit up in an exquisite smile.

In less time than it would take a human to perceive her smile, Bella ran at Edward and threw herself into his outstretched arms. He held tightly to her, or as tightly as he knew she was able to handle. He could feel all the love she felt flow through her. Though he thought he scarcely deserved it, he relished it. He buried his face in her flowing chestnut hair just as he had dreamed of moments earlier.

As he felt the warmth of her body though her clothes, he realized once again that this stunningly beautiful creature was his. She was his most precious gift in all the world. After years of roaming in the world aimlessly, she was his sole purpose for living. Her happiness was more important than any other consideration. He didn't want to bombard her with the enormity of his feelings. He was afraid it was too much for her mortal brain to comprehend, so he chuckled at her impulsive display of affection.

"What's this all about?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Bella gushed.

Edward was surprised. "What has gotten into you?"

Bella could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "I just missed you."

"Oh, my sweet Bella, every moment without you feels like a lifetime for me."

Bella led him back to her bed, where he tucked her under the covers. But it was a warm night, too warm for the blankets. She asked Edward to get under the blanket with her to keep her cool, and he gladly obliged. He would take any chance he could to be nearer to her, to feel her warm body against his own cool stone contours.

For a long time Bella just laid her head on Edward's chest and felt the completeness she always felt when he was near her. Eventually, Edward realized that she was not sleeping.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

"I'm just happy and I'm afraid. What if something ruins this?"

"Oh Love." Edward soothed as he kissed the top of her head. "Nothing is going to ruin this. This is just the beginning of our happily ever after."

"What if I don't deserve a happily ever after? What if I don't deserve you?"

Edward pulled her up so he could look into her eyes. "You deserve happiness, Bella. I am just glad you have chosen me to share that happiness."

Edward leaned in and gently kissed her. His cool lips sent jolts of electricity through her. She parted her lips and darted her tongue out, running it over his bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. Edward wanted it as much as she did, and he parted his lips, flicking his tongue over hers and into her mouth. It was euphoria. They had never shared a kiss like this, though Bella had longed to from the moment they had met.

Soon they were both breathless and broke the kiss, Bella panting for air. She stared into Edward's eyes. They shown in the light from her clock radio, and the look in them was something she had never seen. Before she had a chance to figure out this new intensity, Edward had pulled her lips back to his and was kissing her again.

Bella's hands threaded into his hair feeling the silky strands and the power of his kiss. His hands circled her waist, pulling her closer to him, while his tongue danced with hers. Bella had never felt so alive, so aware of every part of Edward. She wanted to touch every one of those parts. When she was breathless again, Edward moved his kisses to her throat.

"More!" She gasped. "More!"

Bella's heart was pounding, her blood burning in her veins. Her breath was coming out in moans as Edward worked his lips down her throat over her sternum to the tops of her breasts that peaked out from her tank top. Each inch of skin he licked and touched tingled under his lips and hands.

Edward could feel his carefully cultivated control slipping. Her words of desire and the sounds that came from Bella, the way her body moved beneath him, the taste of her skin was overwhelming. He had never wanted her more than he did this moment. He was making her moan. He was making her writhe. She was his in every way, and his chest filled with pride and love. But desire was the most pressing of his emotions.

His hands slowly worked their way under her tank top, gently tickling the flesh of her back and sides. He had never gone this far before. Bella was just waiting for him to realize that, and stop. She couldn't stand it if he stopped now.

"Bella, you're so soft, so warm." He whispered as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "God, I can't get close enough."

Bella reached down and placed her hand over his hand that rested on the skin of her waist. She moved it up until he was cupping her breast. She moaned as he gently manipulated her supple flesh. Then she reached for the hem of her top, and pulled it over her head. Edward gazed at his hand as he molded and teased her breast. He looked into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He cooed as he leaned into her lips for another scorching kiss. "I love you, so."

He continued to caress first one breast and then the other. Instinct was taking over and he wanted to taste her. He gently ran his finger over her nipples, feeling them harden beneath his hands.

"Edward." Bella breathlessly whispered. "Put your mouth on me."

Edward thought she was the sexiest being he had ever encountered. She held such a dangerous power over him, and she didn't even realize it. In the pit of his stomach, butterflies flew wildly and his penis throbbed with need for her. How far was he going to take this? Did he have the power to stop it?

"Oh, Bella."

He let his tongue taste one of her breasts while his hand ran over the other one. She tasted like heaven, like a hint of what her blood tasted like, mixed with strawberries. He licked and sucked at one breast, and then the other, all the while listening to Bella's sounds, determining what she liked best.

A thrill shot through Bella as his tongue ran over her sensitive peaks. It was better than anything she had ever imagined. She held his head to her chest, her mind getting hazy as all the blood rushed from her head to the parts of her body he stimulated.

She could feel the heat and wetness that flooded between her legs. She had never wanted anything as much as she wanted Edward. But, he had said he wanted them to wait. Could this really be happening?

Suddenly it wasn't happening any more and Edward was gone. There was a quick rapping on her door, and Charlie peeked his head inside. Luckily Edward had managed to pull the covers over her before he hid from Charlie.

"Bells, you okay. I heard noises. Bad dream?"

Bella blushed crimson, glad that Charlie could not see her in the faint light. "I'm okay, Dad. Just a dream; I'm fine."

"OK, as long as you're sure." Charlie ducked out and closed her door behind him.

Edward could hear him as he walked to his own room and returned to bed, but he wasn't asleep yet. He held his finger to his lips to indicate that Bella should remain quiet. "I love you." He whispered too low for her to hear.

Edward climbed back in bed with her, this time staying on the outside of the covers. He was afraid he would lose control again, and was actually thankful for Charlie's interruption. He had come so close to compromising Bella's virtue without a second thought. He nuzzled his face into her hair as they waited for Charlie to fall asleep.

Bella didn't hide her disappointment at the new sleeping situation. She knew it was too good to be true. But she smiled quietly. He was so close to dropping his silly restrictions on their physical relationship, and she had 44 more nights to show him what he was missing. She laid her head on his chest as usual, and drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	2. The Creek 2

_Thanks for the reviews. I wish a few more people would read this cause the reviews make my day! I hope all of you who did read it, enjoy it and review it, like this chapter. It's kind of long, I know…but I hope it's worth reading._

**Part 2**

**The Creek**

As Bella slept, Edward thought about what had almost happened between the. He had always kept his emotions and urges under control He hated to boast, but in that area, he knew no one who was his equal, perhaps Carlisle. Yet the mere thought of Bella in his arms let loose a torrent of passion unequaled by anything he had ever experienced.

Edward had lived inside his 17-year-old body for over 90 years. He knew that there were some physical reactions this body had that he did not control. But never had he felt the overwhelming need to be so close to another.

It was one thing to intellectualize his undying love for Bella, but another thing altogether to figure out this physical passion. He never truly understood what other men went through to control their desires, but now he did. And he was determined to keep himself under control.

Bella stirred in his arms. This was the time of night she usually dreamed, and Edward was sure he would not survive it if she called his name in her sleep, or worse yet, if she pressed her body to his in a sexual way. He gently extricated himself from her and went to sit in her old rocker.

What was usually his favorite part of the night-when he could see inside Bella's head-had become torture. Oh, how he loved her and wished he could make her every one of her dreams come true. Soon. Just a few weeks and they would be married. He still worried about breaking her, but he tried to have hope that he could make love to his wife and keep her safe and unharmed.

Bella twisted in her sleep, her heartbeat flying. The covers of the bed slowly fell away and exposed her naked torso. Edward had forgotten she was still half dressed when she had fallen asleep.

In one quick movement Edward located her sleep shirt and began to gently dress her. He tried this best not to wake her, handling her like a fragile porcelain doll. She was his porcelain doll; priceless and delicate; fragile and beautiful. Bella muttered some incoherent words and turned in her bed as Edward pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She was so beautiful, so peaceful. He wished again that he were able to gain the peace that came with sleep. Just to lie with his precious Bella, asleep in her arms.

The trust it took to sleep in another's presence, that intimacy was more than he deserved. She had trusted him from the start, even before he trusted himself with her. And he would never betray that trust, never fail her again.

He slipped under the blanket with Bella, again. He didn't want any space between them. He was overwhelmed with love for this delicate human girl and would not waste another moment of holding her in his arms. Bella settled into her usual spot on his chest, and Edward gingerly stroked her hair.

The hours flew by and it was nearly dawn; usually the time he would leave her as he could change his clothes and return with his car to pick her up for their day's activities. Even though Alice was planning the entire wedding, she managed to keep Bella and Edward busy with chores for the big day.

But today he would find the time to be alone with Bella, maybe take her to their meadow. He kissed the top of her head.

Bella woke just enough to mumble "Love you."

"You are my only love." Edward responded before he leapt through her window and sprinted toward the forest.

Bella woke up about an hour later to the sound of Charlie puttering around the bathroom. Since graduation she had been making a point of getting up with Charlie and making him breakfast. She pulled a sweatshirt over her PJ/s and headed down to the kitchen to start the coffee.

She enjoyed taking care of Charlie. She was going to miss him desperately after she was married, and a much more permanent separation loomed in the near future. Bella could feel tears well up in her eyes while thinking of the pain she was going to put Charlie through. Whether they told him she was gone or just away at school, Charlie would still be in this kitchen every morning fending for himself, alone.

Charlie entered the kitchen just as the whole wheat toast popped up from the toaster. Bella placed it on a plate and handed it to her father.

"Good morning, Dad."

"Morning Bella. You don't have to do all this. I know you didn't sleep well last night."

Bella smiled remembering not sleeping last night. It had been heaven. But it was hardly the right place and time to revel in those memories.

"I'm fine, Dad; sit. There's coffee and butter and jam for your toast. Eggs are almost ready."

She went back to the omelet filled with cheese and spinach, and flipped it onto a plate. She brought it to Charlie and went back to crack an egg for her own omelet.

"Bells, you are too good to me. What will I do without you?" He mused.

Charlie couldn't know how those words tugged at her heart. Bella tried to keep the quiver out of her voice. "I know you can make eggs, Dad."

They spent the rest of breakfast nearly silent. After Charlie left for work, Bella washed the dishes. She had taken to making some of Charlie's favorite meals each morning and freezing them for when she was gone. She couldn't feed him forever, but there were enough lasagnas, stuffed peppers, tuna casseroles, containers of tomato sauce, chilly, and homemade soups to get him well into the Christmas season.

Today she was making beef stroganoff, hoping it would freeze well. It was now past eight and Edward had yet to call. With that thought, the phone rang.

"Hey, my beautiful girl, how are you this morning?"

Bella's face broke into a wide smile. "I'm fine, and you?"

Edward could tell she was remembering the night before. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say about that, so he decided to put it off until later. "So what time shall I pick you up? Alice wants to discuss the seating arrangements today, and she says it would be a nice touch if the place cards were written personally by the bride and groom."

Bella didn't mind helping with the arrangements. She was just glad Alice was in charge, but her handwriting…it would ruin the whole wedding. "Edward, my writing…it's like chicken scratch."

"It's okay love, I will have them written in the time it takes you to take the top off the pen."

Bella smiled again. "Thank you. Um…I will need a couple more hours. I am making stroganoff for the freezer, so how about 10:30"?

Borrowing some of Juliet's words to Romeo, Edward replied, "Tis 20 year 'til then."

Of course, Bella knew the lines by heart, and smiled. "Oh, you'll make it through, Juliet. I'm sure of it."

Edward chuckled. "I'll see you later, love."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I adore you, my Bella."

After fulfilling their duties as assigned by Alice, Edward and Bella had the rest of the rare sunny day to themselves. "Let's do something we haven't done in a long time, something from my time." Edward suggested.

Bella smirked wondering what he could be talking about. "OK."

Alice skipped down the stirs carrying a backpack. "You're going to need this."

Edward looked at her questioningly, but then read the vision of Bella and himself splashing in the fast running current of the creek near their meadow. "I've seen it." Alice defended.

Edward gave her an exasperated look, but was happy that her vision appeared to be so perfect. "I shudder to think of what you've seen."

Alice poked her tongue out. "You don't want to know."

Bella blushed and hid her face against Edward's shoulder. "Alice, you're killing me."

"No, no, nothing like that. Don't be embarrassed Bella. I packed swimsuits and towels. You're going to be in the water.

Bella smiled, relieved that Alice hadn't seen anything private or at least that she had the discretion not to tell them.

Edward took the backpack and then Bella by the hand. "Thanks Alice, see you later."

The meadow was stunning in it's greenness and life. Bella reluctantly climbed off Edward's back. She had come to enjoy their runs. It was kind of like an amusement park ride, only it felt so much safer, knowing Edward would never let anything harm her. And the feel of wrapping all of herself around him, tightly, was overwhelming and one of the few times he allowed it.

"So we're going swimming? Where?"

"Well, what Alice saw was more like walking and splashing around."

"Oh, in the creek? That sounds like fun. She paused while removing the back pack from her back. "Wait, what about you said? Is this something you would have done in 1918?"

Edward laughed. "Well actually, yes, but it was not part of my original plan." Bella removed a book of Shakespeare's sonnets from the back pack. "I was thinking we would lie on a blanket in the sun and read poetry to each other."

Bella wrapped her arms around him. "Ah…you are so romantic! This is why I love you; there is no one like you. The perfect man. I'm so lucky!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You are over stating my attributes again. I am far from perfect."

"Bella spread a blanket on to the grass, and went looking in the pack again. "Ooh, apples, yum!"

She sat on the blanket, biting into a nice crisp apple. "It's good, want some?"

"You are ludicrous." Edward teased as he settled in next to her, eventually laying his head in her lap.

"It doesn't seem fair that I am snacking, and you can't have anything. Shall I catch you a squirrel?"

"Bella." Edward deadpanned, but he could not be cross with her jokes, just the act of lying on her lap was so comforting, so blissful, he never wanted to move again. Bella stroked his hair and Edward lay motionless enjoying the sun on his skin, and the feel of Bella's hand in his hair.

"I can just imagine how many hearts you have broken. I can see you walking around in your turn of the century town, leaving devastated women in your wake."

"Bella, don't be silly. I've never looked at any woman like that, not until you."

"You may not have been looking at them, but believe me, they were definitely looking at you. Let's see…flapper girls and suffragettes, teetotalers and soup kitchen workers, war widows, bobbysoxers and beatniks, hippies and disco queens, punks and Madonna wannabes, grunge girls and Goth girls, especially Goth girls; all paralyzed in awe by your abundant charms!

Edward chuckled. "I'm not sure I even met any of people you describe, but I am sure no hearts were broken. You were the first and only girl who I wanted to be with."

"Do you think that's just because you can't hear my thoughts?"

Edward was shocked. Never before had she suggested this. Had she been thinking it all along?

"Bella! You have to know that is not true."

"I know; I just wondered if…"

Edward sat up and took her into his arms. "After all this time, you know I love you, all of you. Not just your complicated mind. I admit, it was the fact that your mind was closed to me that kept me from killing you. I wanted so badly to put that puzzle together that I was able to control the monster in me. But later, it was your very essence that kept me coming back over and over when I knew it was wrong. It was your soul that I fell in love with. Your beauty inside and out made you irresistible to me."

"I think I knew that, it's just nice to hear. You know, Edward, that I am lost without you."

"As I am without you."

"Sometimes I feel guilty because I've read self -help books and they all say that a woman should not be dependent on a man. That I should be complete in myself. But, I feel that I am a complete person, only you have my heart."

"Bella, I will not pretend to know what is best for other people, but for us, this is right. We are not like anyone else. We belong together and I don't believe you are dependent on me. You are far more independent, and oh, so stubborn, than any woman…no person, I have ever known. I love and need everything that you are."

"Oh, Edward." Bella hugged him as tightly as she could. "So what are we doing, then, reading?"

"Well, I thought you would enjoy the sun while I read poetry to you."

Bella smiled, "I love this side of you."

Edward lay his head on her lap once again, and for the next hour read sonnets to her. Some he knew so well he merely recited the words. Some they would stop and discuss. Edward was further impressed by Bella's insight and intelligence. It would be such a waste for her to forego college. She had so much to offer, it felt selfish to keep her all to himself.

"Won't you please consider Dartmouth? You would do so well in college."

"Edward, we've been over this. College can wait. I want to be like you. And you know I can't be around all those people when I am first changed. And I don't want to be an old hag while you are so young and beautiful.

Edward laughed. "You won't be an old hag at 22, Bella. You will be amazed at how little your looks will change."

"Edward, it's decided. Now let's go swimming."

Edward knew it was fruitless to argue with her about this subject. He followed her to the creek carrying the back pack. Digging around, he found his swim suit. It looked exactly like any shorts you would see on a man his age, well a teenager, anyway.

It was harder to locate Bella's suit. It was so small, but he could smell the rubbery scent of lycra spandex, and quickly located the tiny bottoms. He held them out to Bella. They were a deep blue with gold rings holding the back to the front. This would barely cover a few inches of her skin. He gulped as his throat constricted. This may not have been a great plan. He located the top, a bandeau of the same color with a matching gold ring between the breasts.

Bella stared at it, thinking it was far too small for her to even think about wearing, but then again, showing some skin was a sure way to get some amorous attention from Edward. She took the suit and headed toward a group of bushes to change behind.

Edward laughed. "You're not going to change in front of me? You know I've seen most of you already?"

"That was different."

Edward found her modesty endearing and sweet. She wasn't always such a modern independent woman after all. He found the contradiction amusing. He was changed into his shorts in seconds.

Even though Bella tried to sneak a peek, it was all a blur. "No fair," she thought while pulling on her bikini bottoms. She had another thought. If she was trying to peek at Edward, he might be trying to sneak a peek at her. She looked around, but didn't see him.

"You're not looking at me are you?"

Just as she hooked the back of her top, Edward landed at her side. "No, I'm not watching."

Bella jumped. "You scared me!"

"Finally!" Edward laughed. "I was just scoping out the creek to find the deepness and check for hazards."

"You are such an adult, Edward."

"What? I'm just concerned for your safety."

"I know, I know." She leaned up on her tip toes and gave him a peck.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted he so she could reach his lips more easily. Bella threaded her fingers through his hair, holding his face to her own. She snaked her tongue out, hoping Edward would kiss her the way he had the night before. He did.

They kissed passionately until Bella was breathless. Edward lowered her until her feet touched the ground. Now he finally got a long look at her in the deep blue bikini. Her porcelain skin glowed against the small craps of fabric. She was so beautiful. He had never seen this much of her before, and if his heart could beat it would be thundering in his chest. As it was, other parts of him were taking notice.

Bella blushed pink. "You're staring at me."

"You're exquisite." Edward whispered.

Before he lost control of himself again, he lifter her onto his back and waked them farther down the creek. It got deeper and deeper and the current ran faster. Soon the water was above Edward's waist. Bella slipped down his back, and eased into the cool water.

"Ooh…it's cold!"

"You'll get used to it. The water always seems cold when you first get in."

"Even for you?"

"No, not for me, but I remember how it was for humans."

"Did you swim when you were human?" Bella asked as she splashed around in the water.

"Sure, all the time. There was a swimming hole not far from our house."

Bella giggled. "A swimming hole?" What's that?"

"Well I guess that depends on who you ask. For us it was a pond about a quarter of a mile from my childhood home."

"And you went swimming there, with your little friends?"

Edward smiled. " did have a little friend. Her name was Tressa."

"A girl? Your best friend was a girl? I thought you said you never had a girl friend before me."

"Bella, it wasn't like that. Children were not like they are today. We had responsibilities. Play time was pretty scarce. Anyway, after our chores, Tressa and I would meet at the pond and swing on the rope swing, and splash around a bit."

"It sounds like fun…but sad too."

"It was fun, but Tressa always had to get home early to help with dinner."

"So what ever happened to her? Do you know?"

"She married not long before I took ill. It was a beautiful wedding for the time. Her husband was wealthy."

"Sol did she know you…um…died?"

"I suppose. So many people were lost. It was hardly big news. And I was not exactly in any shape to hang around and find out what she knew or how she faired in the epidemic. Carlisle got me out of town as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I guess I understand." Bella responded once again thinking about how much her life would change once she was a vampire.

"I looked her up on the internet about 10 years ago. She had 5 children, and she passed away in 1989."

"Were you said when you found out?"

"Bella, I've seen nearly everyone I've ever known die. It doesn't really affect me. I expect it. It's part of being what I am. You will see." Edward regretted saying that before it even left his mouth. "I mean, I don't want you to have to go through all that I have been through. You see how it's changed me, not just physically."

Bella was thoughtful for a long moment. "I know it is going to be hard, Edward, but I will learn to live with it. The alternative is losing you, and I can't live with that."

Edward held her tightly to him. She had one more question. "So did you ever see anyone you knew in your human life, again?"

"No ,not that I know of. As I said, we moved on right after I was changed. Carlisle thought it was best, and he was right. He found Esme shortly after that."

"Edward, I could listen to you talk about your life for hours and hours. Tell me more."

"Bella…most of the memories are cloudy."

"You're just so fascinating, really. I mean it. I will never get enough of you." Bella hugged him around his waist. "I love you so much."

"I love you." Edward slipped below the water with her and took her into his arms.

He continued to drag them through the quick currents until water was rushing past them creating white peaks over the rocks lining the creek bed. Bella held tightly to him knowing if she let go, she would get swept up in the current.

"Where are we going?"

"Just a little spot I found."

"If you let go of me, I am flying back down creek at like 50 miles an hour!"

"Are you worried, Bella? I thought you were fearless." Edward teased.

"Edward!"

"You know I would never let anything harm you." And as Edward finished his sentence, the creek opened up to a wide expanse of calm waters. Current still flowed past them, but much gentler. The space was like something out of a photography book.

Huge boulders lined the creek, and weeping willow limbs hung over the water. The sun shown through and warmed the rocks dry in some parts. Edward led them to one such rock and leaned against it as he pulled Bella against him.

"It's so beautiful here." Bella whispered. "But not as beautiful as you."

Edward chuckled. "You are forever making me out to be something I'm not. I'm a predator, Bella. Like the most beautiful colorful spiders are the most attractive and most poisonous to their enemies. They draw the enemy in, and then attack."

"But I'm not your enemy, am I?"

"No, but you're my prey."

Bella teased him boldly. "Then why don't you attack me?" .

Edward smirked and lifted her so that her legs straddled his waist. Then he took her mouth in a steamy kiss, probing her mouth with his tongue, continuing the passionate embrace until Bella had to break from his lips for air. But he would not give her reprieve as he moved his lips down to her throat, and over her collarbone, and back up to her ear. Her scent was intoxicating, and Edward was lost in her.

His hands took on a life of their own as they explored the curve of her bottom, her hip , and her side. Finally he cupped her breast in his hand. He massaged and squeezed a little, listening to the soft mewls of pleasure emanating from Bella.

"Edward…so good." Bella breathed as her arms locked behind his neck, holding herself in place.

Reaching behind her with one hand, Edward unclasped the bikini top, and slowly removed it. He threw it onto the rock behind his head. Bella pulled his head to her breast, waiting for his cool tongue, knowing the feeling would be incredible, almost more than she could bear.

"You're so beautiful, your skin…so soft and warm…hot…sweet." Edward mumbled against her chest as he moved from one breast to the other.

Bella could hear her own breathing, but she didn't care. All she wanted was more. She began to squirm in Edward's arms, pressing her center against his hard body. It was instinct. She needed to feel him there, between her legs. Edward lowered her just a couple of inches and she felt just what this encounter was doing to him. He was rock hard. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Edward felt like he was floating…like his brain was leaving his head. He had never been so caught up in a moment, in his entire existence. Making up for the lack of thought and reason in his mind, were the physical sensations of Bella's legs wrapped around him, her hot center radiating heat onto his most sensitive part. The feel of her warm supple breasts against his mouth and lips was overwhelming. He felt no desire to hurt her, no desire for her blood. Yet he wanted to consume her, make her his in a physical way.

Bella began to move against him, pulling herself up and down his length. Her moans were music to his ears. Just her sounds would have made this the most erotic moment of his life, but the feel of her body was pure pleasure.

"Ah…ah" Bella moaned. "Edward…I…I"

"Yes, Bella…don't stop." Edward placed his hands beneath her firm bottom and moved her up and down against his erection. He needed relief, and he knew she did too.

Edward buried his face against her neck and into her hair thinking how good she smelled when she was wet. But the desire for her blood did not come, only the desire to break through the exquisite tension in his groin. He was panting nearly as much as Bella though he had no need for the air. Feeling her heat against him almost made him feel warm. Her heart was pounding so hard, he could feel it against his own chest. He felt more alive than he had ever felt.

Bella could feel that she was close to climax, and hoped that Edward was too. She was so afraid he would stop them. She was desperate for release, and then it came, washing over her in wave after wave of unbearable bliss, wafting from her core throughout her entire body. She had never felt anything so overwhelmingly perfect!

"Edward!" She moaned, as her most sensitive spot pulsed and the muscles of her vagina contracted around Edward's length.

He could feel her climax against him and along with the extreme pleasure he was feeling, there was also a sense of pride that he could make her feel like that. He never knew it would be like this. Just seconds later his release came hard and fast, and he groaned Bella's name against her neck, pulling her body tightly against his.

They stayed locked together like that for a long moment, regaining their breathing, and coming down from their unbelievable high.

Edward finally spoke first, with a slight chuckle in his voice. "You are the most alluring, sexual, dangerous creature I have ever known."

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Bella teased, but still wanting to know the answer

Edward smiled. "Good. Very, very good."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

45 Nights

Sorry this has been so long in coming. I still think I have a cute idea going here, and probably have one or two more chapters to go. This chapter might not be what you expect, but I felt it was complete in itself, so I stopped. Next chapter will feature a tipsy Bella, on the evening of her wedding shower. So I hope you will find that fun.

Chapter 3

After their exciting encounter in the creek, Edward had place new restrictions on them being close. He said he was nearly out of control. He could have broken her in his fervor. Bella insisted she enjoyed his enthusiasm, but Edward said they must be more careful, and there was still the issue of her virtue…He was not altogether sure he had left that in tact. Well technically he had, but she had hardly remained chaste that day.

One afternoon while Bella was sampling cakes Alice had specially delivered from bakeries as far away as Seattle, Bella broached the subject of their sex life again.

"Edward," She whispered as she slowly crawled across the living room carpet to where he sat with his back against the sofa. "What are we waiting for, really? I think we proved that you could never hurt me; you just don't want to hurt me, so you are careful with me, tender, gentle." She curled up onto his lap and nestled her lips against his neck.

Edward was still shocked out how sexily she had crawled to him, and how she didn't even realize it. Her lips on his neck were sending him flying, but he would control himself. "Bella…you don't understand." He managed to choke out.

He pulled her away from him so her face was even with his. "It took every ounce of my self control not to be too rough with you. When we're married, when we try that again, I want it to be in an environment that I can control. I want you to be comfortable on a bed, with lots of soft objects, and pillows, and coverlets around you so that you are more protected. Even then, I am afraid of what could happen."

Edward was frowning now, lines crinkling between his eyebrows. Bella knew he was torturing himself again, and she would not win this argument today. All she wanted now was to make him happy again. She wanted the strain out of his perfect features.

She placed her fingers at the corners of his lips and pushed them up. "Stop. I love you. We are meant to be."

He finally focused on her and gave her a small crooked smile. "Have you chosen a wedding cake?"

Alice flitted in just then, knowing the decision already, but waiting to hear it from Bella.

"I like the butter cream frosting on the cake from that lady on Division Street, and I like the chocolate cake too, but I think it would be better to have a yellow cake, cause not everyone likes chocolate. So let's go with her, and ask her to make yellow cake."

"What about a filling…did you like the filling?" Alice asked.

"Do we have to have a filling? The strawberry was good, but some people are allergic, and that cream stuff was just too rich."

Edward laughed thinking of how Bella was always trying to make other people happy. He kept silent.

Alice spoke. "Well we want the cake to be special Bella. How about the apricot filling…did you taste any of the cakes that had that filling?"

"Oh, yes…I liked that."

Alice was excited to cross one more task off her list. "OK. So we go with the local baker, the yellow cake, with apricot filling and butter cream frosting! I'm so pleased. I'll call her right away."

Bella smiled politely even though she found all the fuss silly. All she wanted was Edward. Everything else was icing on the cake, no pun intended. "So I am finished for today. Take me to our meadow?"

Edward did not have to be asked twice. He grabbed the backpack with the blanket and supplies for a picnic still inside. Then he scooped Bella up and they ran.

They lay in the fleeting sunlight as clouds floated by blocking it out for a few minutes at a time, their book of Shakespeare's sonnets open and face down on the blanket. Another storm was coming, but that was the Olympic peninsula, never far from a rain storm.

Edward stroked Bella's hair as they lay cuddled together. "Are you happy, Love?"

Bella smiled. He had to know the answer to that. "Ecstatically happy, Edward. You are going to be mine in just a few weeks. No woman on the face of the earth has ever been happier."

Edward smiled, but inside he still wondered if he was doing the right thing. Soon he would take her away from everything she was accustomed to, everyone who loved her. And he would be taking her life. Could he love her enough to make up for that?

"Bella, if you are unsure in any way, even in the slightest bit, of the wedding, or me, or giving up your human life, you can tell me at any time. I will put a stop to all of this. If you are unsure about tying yourself to a monster, we can take things slower. We can go backwards, back to the first day we met and you can do it all over. Make your decisions based on what you know now, whatever you want."

Bella pulled herself up to look at Edward, letting his beauty overwhelm her. "You were never more glorious than you were that first day you took me to this meadow. And yet, today, I see you even more dazzling, knowing you have chosen me to spend your life with. That first day, I longed to touch your cheek."

Bella ran her fingertips over his cheek bone, and then to his lazily closing eyes, "To gaze into these beautiful eyes, framed by paintbrush lashes. To touch your perfect roman nose."

She smiled as she moved her fingers over his nose, and then to his sculpted jaw. "To pepper this perfect jaw line with kisses, feel it hard and strong beneath my lips.

She bent her face closer again to kiss Edward's jaw from ear to chin. "And lips, oh you the doors of breath, so full and pink, begging for my touch."

Bella leaned in and took his mouth in a hungry kiss. Then she pulled away. "And for all your glory that first day, nothing can compare to the blessing I've been given. I am allowed to touch your face, feel you in my arms, and love you forever.

"Ah, my beautiful Bella, you are a poet. How you see me!"

"You're everything to me." Bella whispered.

"You are my miracle, my destiny, and I will love you for all eternity."

They kissed for a long while, but Edward pulled away from her before things got out of hand. He was following his strict rules again and Bella had yet to find a way around them. She picked up the book of sonnets, and flipped the pages until she found Sonnet 130.

"This is the one that reminds me of us." Bella said, and she began to read it aloud.

"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;Coral is far more red than her lips' red ;If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.I have seen roses damask, red and white,But no such roses see I in her cheeks;And in some perfumes is there more delightThan in the breath that from my mistress reeks.I love to hear her speak, yet well I knowThat music hath a far more pleasing sound;I grant I never saw a goddess go;My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rareAs any she belied with false compare."

Edward was caught up in her face as she read these beautiful words, yet he could not agree with their meaning. That poem spoke of an ordinary woman, made beautiful in the eyes of her lover. Bella was no ordinary woman.

"Bella…you are so far from the woman in that poem. You are beautiful, you are stunning, you are flawless. And it's not because I am in love with you that I say this. You are exquisite the way God made you, nothing short of perfection."

"Oh, Edward, how you see me." Bella repeated back his words as he took her into his arms for a long embrace.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**45 Nights**

_Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I wish you would leave feedback if you like it. It would make me so happy! I love writing when I get an idea like this that won't go away…so I think I have a couple more chapters in me. That will bring us up to Breaking Dawn. Well in my mind, anyway. Here's part 4. I hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 4**

Bella awoke from her champagne induced nap not sure right away where she was. The light colored sofa was big and comfortable, and she realized she must be in the Cullen's living room. All the guests had left and it was dark, but she could see a nearly full bottle of champagne on the coffee table. She swiped it and managed to stumble up the stairs. The house was silent. Of course, no one was sleeping, but they were all having their own version of down time. When she got to Edward's room, she clumsily banged on his door.

"Edward Cullen, get your smokin' hot vampire butt out here!"

Edward put down the journal he had been writing in and smirked. She was obviously still intoxicated. He had come home just as the wedding shower was running out of steam. Against his better judgment, he had let her sleep on the sofa when Alice explained that Jessica and Angela had given her a few too many glasses of champagne.

In his and Rosalie's room, Emmett laughed, and started to get out of bed in order to make as much fun of this situation as he possibly could.

Rosalie stopped him. "Let them be alone. You will have plenty of time to antagonize her in the morning."

"And it is going to be fun!" Emmett replied as he went back to the DS game he was playing.

In their room, Alice lay in Jasper's arms and smiled. "I guess I should have been watching her more closely. I just never thought about her drinking. It didn't cross my mind."

Jasper was equally amused. "You can't think of everything, my love. And I have to admit, I am enjoying this side of our Bella. I can't wait to hear what she says next.

"We shouldn't eavesdrop."

"Well it's not like she's even trying to be quiet. But if you really don't want to hear her, we can go for a run or a hunt." Jasper offered.

"No, I'm fine, just feeling a little guilty is all."

Jasper kissed her forehead and pulled her more tightly against his chest.

Bella pounded on the door again. "Hey! What are you doing in there?"

Edward opened the door smiling at the clearly disheveled Bella, her deep blue cardigan hanging off one shoulder exposing the spaghetti strap of her printed sundress. Alice had chosen the outfit. Her shoes were long gone, and she was barefoot.

"Are you a little drunk, Bella?"

Bella looked at him like he had two heads, and when she moved too quickly, he did. "NOT!"

"Not what?"

That was a confusing question, and Bella proceeded to ignore it. "Where have you been all night? I woke up; alone."

Controlling the volume of her voice was obviously lost to her intoxication because she was yelling. "Shh, Love. I'm right here."

He moved aside and allowed her to walk crookedly into his room. He closed the door behind them, knowing that it would muffle the sound, but not to vampire ears. He hoped they were not annoying the rest of his family.

"Bella, speak quietly."

Bella whispered, a stage whisper. "Is it a secret?"

Edward chuckled wishing once again that he could read what was going on in her very confused mind. "Is what a secret?"

"Shh, don't tell anyone," Bella said as she put her finger on his lips.

Edward could not resist teasing her further. "I won't tell if you won't."

Bella appeared to be deep in thought. She took a wobbly drink from the bottle. The taste of the champagne reminded her of why she came upstairs in the first place.

"Edward." She exclaimed way too loudly. "I want to lick this cham-champagne off you...your…"

Edward clamped his hand over her mouth, but it was too late. He could hear Emmett's raucous laughter, Alice's embarrassed titters, and Jasper's amused chuckles. He could feel Rosalie rolling her eyes, but he knew she was amused as well. Though Edward could tell they were trying to block out what was going on in the privacy of his room, Carlisle and Esme, couldn't hide their very amused thoughts.

Bella pulled away from Edward's grasp, and he allowed it. She was frowning as she stalked away from him. She headed for the bed and jumped on it, landing face down.

Edward could not suppress his laughter as he went to her aid, and turned her over. "You need to rest, Love."

"I don't want to rest. I'm always resting. You never rest."

"Well that is simply not true. I rest every night while I hold you in my arms. While you sleep."

"You never sleep."

Edward wondered where this train of thought was taking her, so he answered. "Right. I don't sleep. This is not news to you, Bella."

"I want you to sleep with me."

Edward smiled, not sure he knew what she was asking for, but deciding to go for the easier answer. He took the champagne bottle from her hand with a bit of resistance on Bella's part. Then he put it on the night stand and pulled the coverlet down, gently lifting her. Then Edward climbed up on the bed with her, pulling Bella to his chest where she lay her head as he gently stoked her hair.

They lay together for a few moments, but Edward could tell Bella was no closer to sleep. What was she thinking? What plan was she concocting in her mind that would break him from his sanity. As he worried, he smiled as well. He had enjoyed losing control (just a little bit) with her. She made him so happy, something he had never even let himself imagine.

Bella stealthily slipped the button on the bottom of his shirt through its hole. Quietly, soundlessly, she un-did the next button and the next, thinking she was not being noticed. She managed to work each button until only her head was blocking the two top buttons. Now was the time to make her move.

Edward continued to smile as he felt her hot little fingers undressing him. He could imagine the look of concentration on her face as she sneaked toward her goal. Then she stopped unbuttoning because she would have to move her head to go farther.

Instead, she snaked her hand under the soft cotton material and gently explored the contours of his chest and abdomen. For Edward, the softness, the heat, was bliss. He stifled a moan as he allowed her to run her hands over him.

Had she been less intoxicated, she would have known that he was allowing this. But in her mental state, she thought she was getting away with something. She felt naughty as she quickly moved her hand lower, palming his burgeoning erection. It instantly hardened and she rubbed again.

Edward's breath caught. "Bella, no!" he breathed, but he made no effort to stop her.

She knew that was a good sign and continued to stroke is shaft. She managed to climb up so that she could reach his lips with hers. She took them in a passionate kiss. He tasted better than the champagne, and feeling his body respond to her, was making her crazy with desire.

She reached down with her free hand and started unbuttoning his jeans. She managed to get them open and ran her hand inside them to feel his cool, but throbbing erection.

Edward never wanted her to stop, but he couldn't allow this, not while she was so drunk, not while his family was so near. He grabbed her hand.

"Bella no. God, Bella, we can't."

"Let me touch you. I know you want it."

One floor down at the other end of the house, Emmett couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. "This is the funniest thing I have ever heard!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, just as Jasper and Alice knocked on their door. "Come in."

Jasper was first to speak. "We have got to get out of here, kids. This is embarrassing."

Emmett smiled. "How much do you want to bet, she gets him to put out tonight?"

Jasper smiled at a new betting opportunity. "I'll take that bet. $50."

The two men shook hands as Rosalie rolled her eyes again.

"Let's just get out of here before I have to hear one more insipid 'Bella no!' come out of Edward's mouth." Rosalie grouched.

Emmett nudged her. "I seem to remember a time when you were saying no to me like that, my sweet."

"Ages ago, and you were just a little too eager back then."

Esme and Carlisle entered the room, trying to remain as if nothing untoward was happening upstairs.

Carlisle spoke. "How about a run; anyone want to make a trip over to the sound and look at the lights of Seattle?"

Alice was on board. "Great idea, let's go."

They headed for the stairs, and were out of the house before they had to hear one more word of Bella and Edward's private evening.

Bella was not taking no for an answer, with her free hand, she started her ministrations on him again, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and kissing and nibbling at his tough skin.

"Oh, God…Bella. You…you're biting me." Edward moaned. "D…don't."

Edward did not know how she managed to sap all the strength out of him, all his will to do the right thing. He was 100 times stronger than she, yet her hand managed to move over him despite his grip on her wrist. He gave in to her then, knowing his family was long gone, and they were truly alone.

Bella maneuvered her body again so that she could bring his face to hers and kissed him fervently. Slowly she worked her mouth over his squared jaw, to his ear where she nibbled the lobe.

Edward's breath caught as she bit him. Bella smiled at the realization that he liked it. She kissed down his neck, pausing just to the left of his Adam's apple and bit down lightly squeezing his skin between her teeth. His skin was too tough to suffer any damage, but Bella tried to be gentle nonetheless.

"Oh, God…Bella!" Edward breathed.

Bella smiled against his neck. "You like the biting." She stated as she licked his Adam's apple.

"I like the biting." Edward cooed.

Bella moved her mouth to the other side of his neck, this time biting a little harder before licking and kissing the hallow of his throat above his collar bone. Edward growled and held her head against his body.

Bella ran her hands over Edward's strong squared shoulders and down his arms, pulling his shirt down and off him as she did. Her mouth worked its way down his torso. She paused at one nipple and gave it a rough nibble. Edward moaned and she did the same on the other side of his chest. Her hands roamed the musculature of his chest freely until they reached the top of his jeans again.

She lightly ran her hand over the hard bulge in his boxer briefs. She heard the sharp intake of breath from Edward as he arched up to her touch. She looked up and his eyes were closed, but his brow was furrowed as if he was suffering in some way. Bella knew it was him fighting his natural instinct to feel good. He was so used to denying himself any physical pleasure that it was difficult for him to give in.

"Let me make you feel good, Edward." Bella whispered.

Edward's eyes opened wide and stared into Bella's. She continued.

"I love you…let me make you happy. Let me take all the tension; make all the bad things go away.

She was gently massaging his stiff shaft over the fabric of his boxer briefs. Edward growled in ecstasy and even lifted his hips to allow her to remove his jeans and boxers all at once.

His erection was firm against his abdomen. Bella was shocked at the size. She had felt it against her body, but seeing it was something new. She didn't realize it would grow that much. It was fascinating. She grasped it in her hand, and instinctively began to rub up and down the shaft. Edward groaned at the sensation.

Of all the times he had read about this feeling in some one's mind, nothing could have prepared him for how incredible it would feel to have Bella's hand working him into a frenzy of desire. Never in his life had another creature touched him like this. For it to be Bella giving him this pleasure was beyond comprehension.

Suddenly sober, Bella remembered something she had read in Cosmo, and began to gently massage his scrotum with her left hand. He squirmed a little and she could tell he liked that. She rubbed two fingers on the skin behind his testicles because that was something the article had mentioned.

"Bella! " Edward gasped.

She was thrilled that she could give him such pleasure. He had given her so much, and he suffered so much over what he was, and what he was taking from her. There was finally some way she could make him feel good, for just a little while.

Edward's mind was clouded. Though he had always been capable of processing many thoughts and feelings at the same time, his mind was singularly focused on what Bella was doing to him, and how much he wanted to touch her back.

He balanced himself up on his elbows, and beckoned her to him. Bella could not resist the lustful look in his eyes, and climbed up to him trying to continue her ministrations on his penis. He reached behind her neck, and pulled her face to him forcefully. Bella knew he was not even using a tenth of his strength, but she liked him being less gentle. It sent a surge of excitement through her.

He kissed her ardently, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and probing hers. They kissed that way for a long moment, and Bella realized she had stopped pleasuring him. She pulled away from the kiss and reached down again, but Edward sat up now, and stopped her.

"No…I want to touch you now."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Forty-Five Nights**

_I know it's taken me forever to update this story. I have one more part almost finished after this short chapter. I hope some of you stuck with me, and I hope you like this one. I'm trying to finish it before Breaking Dawn comes out. It's getting a bit steamy, and intimate. Leave me some feedback if you like it, please!_

**Part 5**

Edward drew her body closely to him, feeling every inch of her with his keen vampire senses. Her softness and her heat were overwhelming him. His own body warmed where hers was touching him. Her blood was intoxicating, but the burn in his throat paled in comparison to the ache in his groin, the pulsing pleasure every movement of her body gave him.

His hands roamed freely over the thin cotton of her sundress. He had discarded her cardigan the second he put his hands on her, and now only a thin layer of cotton separated them. It felt like too much. He reached for the hem of the garment that had ridden high on her thighs, and pulled it over her head. Her beautiful breasts were exposed to him now and he couldn't help himself. He nuzzled his face between them, over them, kissing and licking her tender skin. The taste of her! Like her blood, only diluted 100 times, but delicious all the same.

"Bella, your body, so warm and soft. You mold to me so perfectly. It's too much. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I think so." She giggled as she tried to reach for his manhood again.

Edward pinned her to the mattress and kissed her until she was breathless and lightheaded. He worked his way down her torso with his lips and his fingertips sending chills and an almost electric current through her. But they were good chills.

Soon Edward had reached the elastic of her blue panties. He ripped them with his teeth and removed them. Bella's breath hitched in her chest. This was real. This was serious. She had never been naked in front of anyone before, but she didn't feel self conscious. She only wanted Edward touch every part of her, love every part of her.

Edward was drunk with her scent. He wanted to spread her legs further, and touch her most intimate parts with his lips and his tongue. Would she think him ungentlemanly if he did so, would she be disgusted with his desires? He kissed her hip bone, one than the other, and worked his way up her body again, until her was eye to eye with her.

"Bella." He whispered in his most velvet voice. "I'm losing control."

"Then why am I not afraid?" Bella whispered back.

He never imagined his Bella could be so sexy, so womanly. She spread her legs then, and his body instinctively slipped between them. He could feel the wetness between her legs and it beckoned to him. He wanted her so badly. He felt like he was on fire, not in the way he had when Carlisle changed him…but a good fire, a intense low burning fire in the pit of his stomach. He felt so alive.

He managed to speak. "You should be afraid, very afraid."

"Edward." The word on her lips sent him flying again like it had the first time he had heard it.

He reached between their bodies and ran his fingers over her overheated center. He knew the places to touch her, but he tried to keep his mind blank of other people's memories. He wanted everything to be about Bella. He found her most sensitive spot and gently manipulated the bud. Bella made the most amazing noises when he did that. He could feel her warm essence flow as he manipulated her. God, how he wanted to taste her.

He was kissing her now and she could not think straight. Every nerve ending in her body was a electric. She could barely breath, and the noises coming from her throat were like foreign sounds she had never heard. The whole experience was incredible, and all she wanted was more.

Nothing could prepare him for how her body would react to his touch. It was mesmerizing to watch her writhe beneath his hand. Her heart was beating wildly and Edward wondered if that was normal. Her breath came in short pants and he worried she might hyperventilate. He slowed his ministrations to an eventual stop.

Bella's heart slowed a bit, but her breathing didn't, and her eyes flew open. "Don't stop." She whined.

Those were the sexiest words Edward had ever heard and he kissed her fervently. "You're sure you're okay?" Worry creased his brow.

"I'm fine. Better than fine." Bella kissed him passionately now.

"But your heart?"

"I think that's normal Edward. All of this feels very right. I would know if something was wrong."

"Bella, I…I" Edward struggled to say the words. "I want to taste you." He moved his hand between her legs again. "Here."

Bella couldn't help the moan that rose in her throat.

"You're not reviled by me? You don't think me a base pervert, an animal?"

Bella sat up and pulled him with her. Now that her body had calmed down some, she could see the worry and shame in his eyes.

"Oh, Edward, no. No. You're thinking with that 1918 brain of yours. Sharing ourselves, sharing our bodies is a natural thing. I think whatever comes to us naturally is special and right for us. I'm not ashamed to say I've thought about putting my mouth on a certain part of you" . Bella said as she reached down to stroke him.

Edward drew in a sharp breath through his teeth, and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Does that idea revile you? Does it make me a trollop?" Bella teased, using a word she thought might be from his era.

"No, no." Edward purred.

They tangled again in a torrid embrace, caressing every inch of each other's skin they could reach. And they began moving again, creating sweet friction where they both so needed it. Leaving Bella breathless, Edward finally pulled away and worked his way down her body. This time he did not hesitate when he reached her center. He probed her folds with his tongue.

The flavor of her nectar was second only to her blood, her essence. It cooled the burn in his throat. If he was allowed the pleasure of tasting her like this, he would never want for her blood again. But he must be very careful to control his need. He couldn't let himself abandon all control. He could still injure her accidentally. He tried to slow his actions.

He watched as Bella squirmed and rocked against his mouth. She was so wanton, so sensual, and she was all his. Her eyes were shut and her fists gripped the sheets of his bed. She was crying out as each stroke of his tongue brought her higher.

Edward could feel it when her release came. Her muscles tightened and contracted and relaxed as a pulsing of blood ripped through her most private places. And along with the climax came a flooding of her juices, quickly lapped up by Edward's eager tongue.

Bella had never felt anything like this. This climax was so different, so total. She felt it for what seemed like minutes. All the while still feeling Edward's cool mouth on her most private of places. It was bliss.

When he was sure she was finished, Edward lifted his head to look at her. She looked so beautiful, relaxed and sated. Her soft pale, luxurious body snuggly surrounded by his gold colored bed pillows. And she was all his.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews! Those of you who wrote them made my week! Please keep them coming if you like this. I added a little humor and some weird moments to this one. Just stuff I think needed to be discussed. I hope it doesn't ruin the narrative for you. I think I only have one more part after this one, maybe two. We are getting very close to the night before the wedding…and Stephenie's account of that is much better than anything I could dream up, but it was fun to fill in the blanks._

**PART 6**

Eventually, Bella felt Edward's eyes on her and a deep blush colored her face and spread down her neck and chest. Edward found it exquisite. Bella became a bit self conscious.

"Come 'er." She whispered and he gently laid his body over hers, pulling her into his arms. "Edward, that was…wow! I never knew I could feel like that."

Edward smiled against her hair, the pride he felt threatening to burst into raucous laughter. "Bella, it was amazing."

She giggled a little. "Really? I thought men just did that to make their women happy."

"Well maybe some men, but for me, that was, well, like nothing I could have imagined."

"Gee, and I didn't even get to you yet…" Bella reached down again and took him into her hand.

His erection was painful, now. But it was not the first time for that. He had lived in this 17-year-old body for nearly 90 years. It often found ways to burden him, unwanted erections among them. But this was not unwanted.

Bella pushed him onto his back and knelt beside him. She leaned into this magnificence, letting her hair cascade against Edward's abdomen. Before she could take him in her mouth, she noticed Edward trying to move her hair with his hand.

Then she remembered that men were visual creatures, even vampire men, she guessed. Watching her envelop his hardness would be half the fun for Edward. She moved her hair so it fell over her opposite shoulder, giving him full view of her tongue as it licked the tip of his penis.

Bella lifted her head, and studied his erection. Curiosity was beginning to overwhelm her and she knew she would be killing the mood, but she had to ask some questions. "Edward?"

Edward opened one eye, already comprehending that things were not going in the sexual direction he had anticipated. "Yes."

"Are you…is your…is this…um." She wasn't sure how to ask the question and she was beginning to turn red.

Edward sat up, and touched her face. "What love? You don't have to do this. I can wait."

"No, it's not that." Bella gently wrapped her fingers around his hardness. "Are you circumcised?"

The feeling of her hot hand around him was almost too much to bear, but he could see that she was sincerely curious. And, he could deny her nothing. He smiled.

"Actually, I am. Which is quite strange for the turn of the 20th century. Most boys were not. I wasn't circumcised at birth, I was nearly 5 years old."

"I didn't know when people started doing that to their boys. I've never seen one, close up, in person, and I was wondering what was so different between one that is circumcised and one that isn't."

"Well from my medical studies I can tell you that when erect they don't look much different, but there is skin, they call it foreskin that covers the entire head of the uncircumcised penis."

"It must have hurt!

"Well yes, it hurt. It was unbearable as I remember. But, when I was 5 I developed a severe infection. Today they would probably refer to it as a yeast infection, and treat it with antibiotics or antibiotic ointment. Back then they didn't know so much. Our family doctor recommended that we see a specialist in downtown Chicago. The specialist diagnosed the infection, and treated it, but insisted that the infections would continue to reoccur unless I had the foreskin removed. My parents were nothing if not practical, and they took the advice of the doctor; hence, my circumcision." Edward pointed to a slightly dark line, about half an inch long. "See, this is my scar."

Bella stared at the scar wide eyed. She looked at Edward with so much empathy for his pain, he thought she might cry. Then she leaned down, and kissed the scar.

"Oh, God." Edward half whispered, half moaned

Bella gazed at his manhood, still in the same inquisitive mood, she said, "One more, okay? Then I will shut up."

"You never have to shut up, anything you want. What is it?"

"Does it sparkle? You know, in the sunlight?"

Edward chuckled and scooped her into his arms again to nuzzle the soft skin of her neck. "You know you are making it awfully hard to stay…well, hard with all your funny questions. But in answer, I've never had the need or opportunity to expose my…that, to the sunlight. I imagine it's like every other part of me. And from Emmett's vast experience in the outdoors, I would say yes, it sparkles."

"Will I sparkle down there too?"

"You already do." Edward said as he reached between her legs to gently stroke her.

Bella's breath caught and her heart started pounding wildly at his touch, but she would not make him wait any longer. She extricated herself fro m his arms and pushed him down onto his back again. He complied easily.

As much as she wanted to touch him, taste him even, Bella was still scared. What if she didn't do it right? No one gave lessons in this type of thing, certainly not with a vampire boyfriend.

She just decided to go by instinct and gripped his hard shaft at it's base. She lowered her head and gently guided his length into her warm mouth. She heard Edward's sharp intake of breath and took that as a sing she was doing something right.

She began by swirling her tongue over the sensitive head while moving him in and out of her mouth with her hand. Then she covered her teeth with her lips and began to m ove u and down on him.

"OH, God…ah." Edward moaned.

She continued that way until she found a rhythm. When she got tired she slowed down and rested and even let him fall from her lips, then she would start again.

Edward wasn't sure if she was teasing him on purpose, but she certainly seemed to know just what to do to make him crazy with desire. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. No one had ever made him feel like this before. The intensity was mind blowing, and surprising to Edward. Every thought in his mind was obliterated by the pleasure. Evert thought, but one. Don't hurt her. Nothing could make him forget that. His mantra for almost two years, nothing was more important than Bella's safety.

Bella continued her ministrations on him and realized she was giving him as much pleasure as he gave to her. It was a heady thing, this power she held over him. She wasn't used to being the powerful one in this relationship. She liked it.

Edward knew he was close to release. He had to warn her. It was taking every ounce of his control not to move, not to thrust. She was so attentive, so forceful with him, as if she knew just want he wanted.

"Bella…I can't hold on much longer."

Bella slowed to a stop and barely removed her lips from his hardness. "Then don't. Don't hold on…let it go!" She purred in the sexiest voice Edward had ever heard.

"But…you want me to? In your mouth?"

"Oh yeah." And she started up on him, all over again.

Just a few minutes later, Edward felt the most exquisite pleasure he had ever experienced. As much as he tried, he could not keep himself from lifting his hips while his climax washed over him.

Bella was ready for this and kept him in her mouth. She expected for this to be an unpleasant taste. Many of her friends had spoken of this part of the sexual act. But her expectation was, as usual, dashed. He didn't taste bad. He didn't taste like anything she had tasted before, kind of pleasant. And not as all yucky as she had heard Lauren describe it.

The whole thing had been a rather great experience. The power, the sense that she was finally giving Edward some small portion of the pleasure she always gave him. She smiled as she let his manhood slip for her mouth.

Edward was watching her…still a bit frightened that she would regret her choice to do that for him. "Why are you smiling?"

"That was fun…I want to do that again, real soon."

"Bella…you are the most beautiful, I have ever seen you, right this moment."

She blushed. "I must look like a disheveled mess! My hair!"

"Is lovely, wild and wanton." He teased.

"Oh, I'll show you wanton!" She teased back as she climbed back up his body and nuzzled her face into his neck.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Forty-five Nights**

_Well it's not the greatest ending I've ever written, but I think it's time to end it. The wedding, in my story, is two weeks away, and there really is no where else I can take them if I want this to fit in with the story of the book. So I hope I don't disappoint you too much. I kind of have an idea for an epilogue, but I don't think I can get it finished before the movie comes out. Thanks for reading! Your reviews make my day, so be sure to leave one!_

**Part 7**

In the morning, Bella had a pounding headache. Edward would have found this funny, and just payment for her excessive drinking, if he did not feel so badly for her pain. He would never have thought it possible just two short years ago, but when she hurt, he hurt.

"Ugh!" Bella groaned as she sat up in Edward's bed.

He was already showered and dressed sitting on the bed reading. She pulled the sheet around her upper body, and rubbed her forehead. The nausea was just barely at bay if she did not move her head too quickly.

"Oh, my sweet girl. I'm sorry." Edward got up and walked across the room where he had a tray full of hangover remedies. "I have room temperature ginger ale, ice cold Pepsi, pancakes, black coffee, ice water, even a bloody Mary, but I really don't recommend more alcohol.

"I'll try the Pepsi." Bella croaked as she reached for it on the tray.

Edward got to it first and filled a glass with ice, and poured the drink for her. Bella took a sip, and felt the cold liquid as it traveled down her esophagus and into her stomach. You weren't supposed to be able to feel your food, were you? She handed the glass back to Edward, and lay her head back on the pillow.

He couldn't help but have a smile. This was such a human moment for Bella. It was one, he was sure she would never want to duplicate, but he was glad she at least knew what this human feeling was like before she traded in her mortality.

It was almost like Bella could read his mind. "Do you think if you changed me right now, this feeling would go away?"

Edward was suddenly serious. "No, but in addition you will feel like you are burning to death." He hated the reality that she was so willingly damning herself to. He hated the idea that she would have to experience the pain of transformation.

Bella sensed his tension immediately. "It was only a joke."

Edward recovered, "Honestly Bella. The best thing for you right now, would be the ice water. You cells have been depleted of their fluids though the absorption of alcohol. When they become dehydrated, a kind of toxin is emitted, and that is what is making you sick. The more you hydrate yourself, the better you will feel."

'Thanks Doctor Cullen…but if I barf up the water, that won't help any, will it?"

Edward began to cut the pancakes with a fork. "You eat some of these, then we will slowly sip the water; OK, Love?" He held the forkful of dry pancake to her lips.

Bella reluctantly opened up and chewed. She knew he was trying to do anything to make her feel better. And it struck her once again, just how much he loved her.

She managed to eat a pancake between sips of water and Pepsi, and she did feel a little better. Edward took the tray away, and lay with her, hoping she would fall asleep again. That would help her body repair itself. Time really was the only cure for a hangover.

After about an hour of holding his sleeping Bella in his arms, Edward gently laid her on the pillow, and headed downstairs in search of Emmett. He had some thing about which he desperately needed Emmett's advice

As soon as Edward set foot on he back deck, he could hear the smug amusement that Emmett was still thinking about hours after Bella's public display.

Emmett turned toward with a big grin. "Is the bride of Dracula sleeping?"

"Very funny." Edward deadpanned. "But I do have something to talk to you about, privately."

"Well you will be happy to know everyone's out. Rose, Alice and Esme went shopping, more wedding preparations, I think. And Carlisle is at the hospital, Jasper out for a run."

Edward was not sure how to start. He was embarrassed, but he knew once he explained the seriousness of his thoughts, Emmett would try to help.

"I'm sure you heard last night…well you know that Bella was somewhat intoxicated, and she…"

"Yeah, we heard."

"Well I think I might have taken advantage of her, not purposely, but it seems…" How could he explain to Emmett how he lost all control when Bella touched him, how he would do anything she asked just to keep her touching him?

"I mean she was just so insistent, and I think, well I know, I let things go to far. I compromised her, Emmett."

As much as he tried not to, Emmett could not help but laugh. "Compromised her! Edward, only you would call making love to your fiancé compromising her!"

"Oh, no…we didn't…well we didn't have…intercourse."

"Oh my God…you have got to jump into the 21st century, man. No one says intercourse."

Edward was a bit perturbed by Emmett's statement. "Well no matter what century it is, I am not going to use some vile slang for that activity. Besides that is not what happened."

Emmett gave him a look of disbelief. "Sure sounded like it was headed in that direction when we got out of here."

Edward was suddenly flushed with shame, well flushed mentally, at least. He didn't speak for a long time. Emmett was losing patience.

"Why are you torturing yourself, dude?"

"I don't even know how to say this." Edward paused. "I pleasured her with my mouth and she did the same for me. Edward sank into the nearest chair and bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding me dude? I did not get that until the mid 80's when Rose read some article in Cosmo!"

"That's hardly the point Emmett. I think I have crossed a line, sullied her virtue beyond repair."

"Sullied it for who man? Do you love her any less?"

Edward was taken aback. "Of course not."

"Do you respect her any less."

"Certainly not. It's not about the esteem in which I hold her. It's that I promised we would wait. I promised her I would never compromise her virtue."

Emmett looked at him as if he had two heads. "Virtue. First of all, you are the only 'person' alive, or whatever, that still believes that a girl's virtue (as you call it) is worth preserving. To me a woman's virtue lay in her character, her thoughtfulness, her empathy, and selflessness."

Edward digested that for a moment. That was all part of it. But for him…Bella's virginity was all wrapped up in that package. She was thoughtful, and selfless. Never more so than when they were making love, or whatever it was you call what they did. Bella had integrity. She never waffled on a decision, or made a decision arbitrarily or lightly. She never acted against another person, or deliberately hurt anyone. And technically, she was a virgin. Perhaps Emmett was right.

"You're thinking that I'm right, aren't you?"

Edward smiled just a small smile. "What, you're reading minds now?"

"No, it just makes sense. Bella has her virtue. She will always retain it, especially in your eyes. She's your mate. Forever, man."

Edward let those words really sink into his being; she was his, she was perfect, special, one of a kind, and virtuous. "Thanks Em."

Emmet gave Edward a rough pat on the back. "It's all good, Edward. You two are meant to be.

Emmett left him alone, and Edward took a moment to reflect on his evening with Bella. While it was an amazing experience, one he wouldn't trade for anything, he was determined that it not happen again, at least not until they were married. He would keep his promise to her, make love to her, change her. But first, in two weeks time, Bella would be his wife.

He could hear that Bella had woken up, and he quickly made his way to her side. He could see a bit of her color had returned, and she looked more rested.

"How are you feeling."

"Better." Bella said as she reached for her soda and took a long drink.

"Let me get you another, and how about a nice hot bath. How does that sound."

Bella looked into his topaz eyes and smiled. "You are too good to me, Edward. I love you."

Edward gathered her up in his arms. "I wish I could express in words just how much I love you, Bella. You saved me. Before you, my life was so empty. I didn't even realize how empty it was until you showed me how full it could be. When I was without you, I existed in a never ending darkness. I could never be without you again. I live in fear that something will happen to you."

Edward held him as tightly as she was able. "You will never have to be without me. Please don't worry so much. In two weeks, you will never be able to get rid of me."

Edward smiled. "I'm drawing you a bath, Love."

The bubbles where at the top of the huge tub when Bella entered the bathroom wrapped in a sheet. Edward smiled at her modesty and was thankful that she was covered. It would make his resolve to keep her chaste until the wedding all the stronger.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and melted into his chest. She was still not feeling on hundred percent, and his cool body felt good against hers. She was not sure that relaxing in a hot bath was a cure for her ills, but she would try. Maybe if Edward was with her, it would be better.

She looked up into his golden eyes, " Join me?"

Edward knew that would only lead to one thing. "I'd better not, Love."

Bella thought for a moment. He didn't sound sure that he didn't want to join her. He sounded like he was denying himself again, like he was afraid of her. It wasn't like she was going to attack him in the tub. She just wanted to be close to him, not molest him.

While Edward bent to test the temperature of the water, Bella let the sheet drop to the floor. "Are you sure?"

For just a second, Edward's eyes were wide as he took in her beauty. Would he ever tire of looking at her, touching her, being close to her? He had forever, but it didn't seem long enough.

Bella sunk into the tub, and reached up for him. "Come on."

Edward looked skeptical and shook his head, no.

"I promise I will keep my hands to myself. I just want to be able to lean my head on your cool skin. It will make me feel better." Bella knew this would get to him. He could never deny her anything that could give her any amount of comfort.

Edward smiled and started to undress. Suddenly he was very aware that Bella may not want to see him in the altogether. Would it offend her to see him? He was so confused. When he was growing up, it was ungentlemanly for a man to undress in a lady's presence. But he was sure that the female doctor's at the hospital where Carlisle worked were not offended by the naked form.

He was raised to respect the delicate sensibilities of a fairer sex. But Bella wasn't delicate. Well, she was delicate to him. Delicate in her beauty, and her translucent, smooth skin, but her soft spoken resolve, that was very strong, indeed. Her heart, her mind, were all very modern, very resilient, not like the simpering girls he had gone to school with. Sometimes the duality of his existence was troublesome.

"What are you doing Edward?"

"Don't laugh." He said as Bella looked at him in confusion. "But is it okay if I undress?"

"Well I don't want you to get all your clothes wet. I'm sure Alice paid a lot of money for that outfit." Bella smiled, knowing perfectly well why he was hesitant. "It's alright, Edward really. You are beautiful to me, and nothing about you could ever offend me."

Edward smiled. It was settled then. He would just have to get over his silly mores. They just weren't appropriate in the 21st century. Bella leaned back to give him room to slide into the tub in front of her. She let him settle between her legs. If she wasn't feeling so dreadful, this might be incredibly sexy. She leaned her face against his back, letting the cool feeling seep into her skin.

"Forgive me…I seem to make a lot of mistakes when it comes to being close to you. It's just so new to me, this physical closeness."

"I like that you are always thinking of how I will feel. I mean I don't want it to cripple you, and keep you from expressing yourself, but it's nice to have someone care about me so much. Maybe we modern woman have seen too much. I think things must have been much prettier and sweeter in your youth."

"Things were different, that's for sure. But I wouldn't change a thing about you, Bella. You are the most precious creature I have ever had in my life, and your happiness is the only thing that matters to me. Now and forever."

Edward played with her fingers and massaged her hands and wrists as Bella took turns cooling one cheek against his skin and then the other. The heat of the water and Bella's body wrapped around him threatened Edward's hold on sanity. Bella's scent filled the steamy room, and Edward felt like he might lose control. He feared that unable to wait one moment longer, he would make love to her, and in her throws of passion, he would bite her succulent flesh, drink the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, and infect her with his deadly venom. NO! That vivid fantasy ended right there. He would keep her human for as long as he could. He would not damn her to this hell.

"Edward, what are you thinking?"

"Isn't that my line?" Should he tell her? What would his honesty cost him?

Bella laughed a little at the reversal in their normal roles.'

"Should I tell you honestly?" He paused. "I'm afraid it might scare you.

Bella squeezed him tighter with her arms and legs. "Just tell me."

"When you think of me changing you, what is that scenario like? Are we at home in my bedroom? Are we far from here, Alaska maybe?" He continued. "Will you prepare yourself by wearing comfortable light clothing and allowing me to give you a sedative or morphine? Will it be like a pre meditated procedure or a rash act that steals your life from you because I could not keep myself under control on our honeymoon night?"

If he could have gotten colder and paler, that last statement would have given him a chill and sucked the life from his face.

"Edward stop. I know you won't hurt me on our wedding night. I know it." Trying to lighten his mood, she asked about a clue she thought he had dropped. "Was that mention of Alaska a hint about our honeymoon? Is that where you are taking me?"

Edward brightened a bit when he remembered his plans for their holiday. He rather liked having a secret from her. She was always so intuitive. She guessed everything. Right from the first moment he met her, she could read him the way he read others.

"No. I will tell you nothing. But you tell me, how do you want me to change you?"

Bella didn't have to think about it. She had gone over this a million times in her head. "Well don't forget, I have been bitten before."

Edwards teeth clenched at the memory of James trying to hurt her.

"I know what the venom feels like, and it doesn't put me in the mood for romance. But I hope that we will be alone, in our bed, and you will be as gentle with me as you've always been. Whether you are making love to me when it happens or we are just lying together, it doesn't matter. After the bite, I'm pretty sure I won't know where I am."

Edward shuttered. ":I can't bear to see you suffer that. I want to keep you from any pain, anything that isn't beautiful and perfect like you."

Bella softly kissed his cool neck. "I wan you forever, and I will do anything to make that happen."

"I won't ever leave your side. Vampire or human, I will be with you forever."

"That's all I'm asking for. She leaned against his back again for a long moment. "I have to confess though I've fantasized about it happening during, well while we are making love, at that certain moment of uncontrollable desire. The feeling of bliss combined with you piercing my skin with your teeth, and your venom entering my body, the way every other part of you has entered my soul."

"You're romanticizing."

"I know. But it has a certain attraction, that classic vampire moment. It's very sexy!" She paused. "Have you ever thought about it? Do you ever romanticize it?"

Edward was afraid to tell her just the kind of thoughts he had about that moment. But he would not hide his true nature from her. He would give her one more chance to run screaming from him. "Bella, my every thought is for your well being…when I have even a fleeting moment where I want your…blood…I remember what it felt like to lose you…and I banish the thought. But yes…I have romanticized killing you…as sick as that is."

"No…Edward…I understand. Just tell me about it."

"You see for me the urges…sexual…and thirst, they are all bundled up into one irresistible urge sometimes. Sometimes it can be just about the love and the overwhelming feelings I have for you…but sometimes the compulsion for your blood enters my mind…and I just want to consume you entirely. I have thoughts of violently making love to you while I drink your blood." Edward lowered his head, ashamed of his admission.

Bella waited a moment for his confession to sink in. She realized it was not really anything new. It was exactly what he had told her that first day in the meadow. He loved her, he wanted her…in every way that a vampire could want a human…every way a man could want a woman. "So you are a real vampire after all, Mr. Cullen."

She smiled against his neck. Even tried to tickle his stone skin…but it never had the affect she desired. "Edward, don't be sad. I have always known you. From the start, I knew how you felt. Don't be ashamed. It's who you are, and I love who you are, so much."

Edward brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "I love you."

The End (I think)


End file.
